A Different World
by Fear Takeru
Summary: What if Harry shook Draco's hand? What if his best friend was Draco, rather then Ron or Hermione? What if he was put in Slytherin? ...


A Different World  
  
What if Harry shook Draco's hand? What if his best friend was Draco, rather then Ron or Hermione? What if he was put in Slytherin? ...  
  
(Story set in final year.)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco sat next to the blazing fire. Curled, rather then sitting. The light from the flames reflected off the olive-green, leather sofa, and made a small pattern on the walls. Draco's silver eyes glinted like gems, as they trailed across the light yellow page, reading every ingredient for a potion they had to make, in Potions. Draco heard faint steps, outside the common room. His eyes made their way up to the Slytherin Common Room entrance. The door (or portrait) silently opened, and in stepped a emerald-eyed, raven haired Slytherin. Harry Potter. Draco lifted his head, as Harry slumped into the chair next to him. The pale boy returned to his book. Green eyes lifted up to Draco, 'searching' him. They had been best friends ever since their first day at Hogwarts, and they hadn't shared one single kiss. Secretly, both Harry and Draco were disappointed about this. No matter if they were friends, they were too scared to tell eachother their real feelings. Harry let out a silent sigh of misery. His thoughts nearly always thought about Draco, and wondered if he would ever like him. In 'that' way. Draco looked up, lips opened for speech. "Time for potions... With the Gryffindors of course." Draco's face filled with disgust. They left the common room, and set off. It was well in Winter, and had been snowing non-stop for three days, and as they were in the dungeons, that made things worse. Draco shivered. In his mind, he was hugging Harry, for warmth, and, like most of the time in his mind, they were kissing. Draco looked down at his walking feet gloomily. Sadly, that would never happen. Harry, seeing Draco's pained face, raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" Harry asked. Draco's head shot up, now his normal expression on his face. "Yeah." Draco said, in a hushed voice. They rested their books on a desk, and sat down, first ones in, but soon enough, the classroom began filling up. When Pansy entered, she waved, smiled and winked to both Draco and Harry, who pulled faces of sickness. Ron and Hermione were seated behind them, and Harry could feel Ron whisper nasty comments about them both, to Hermione, who repeatedly told him to 'hush up'. No matter how much he detested them, he couldn't help wondering what life would be like if he had refused Draco's hand in friendship, back in first year, but he just put that all behind him and the lesson finished quickly enough.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When lunch time arrived, a tide of Slytherins entered the Great Hall together, which normally happened. They all seated, and ate quickly, and left. Now, there was only a few Slytherins left. Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle, and some others. Harry and Draco were discussing Quidditch. Draco was the Captain, and Chaser, and Harry was the Seeker (though Draco wanted to be this, but he let Harry have this position, because of his feelings... And he was better at it then him.) The Slytherins were very proud of their team. As far as they could remember, at their time at Hogwarts, Slytherin hadn't lost a single match.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That night was a bitter night. The wind was blowing fiercly, and nipping Draco's skin. He was watching the couples, spending time together. Always at this time, couples would meet up here, so they could be happily together, in the peace of the night. It was a painful sight for Draco, for he longed to be one of those couples. He longed to be with Harry. He sank down to the ground, cold, wet snow biting him. Did he care about the cold? No. His glinting eyes were filled with pain. Though he did not realise this, standing beneath the nights sky, and an invisibility cloak, was Harry. He was watching Draco, like he did every night, wondering why he was so pained. He took silent steps towards Draco, kneeling down, watching every emotion on Draco's pale face. He looked so hurt, Harry felt sympathy sweep over him. Right now, he just wanted to slip into Draco's arms, but he couldn't. Draco couldn't see him. Harry hadn't even told Draco about his treasured cloak. Harry couldn't take it any more. He left. He couldn't bare to see his best friend be so miserable. He'd ask about it later.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry's stomach was twisted with guilt. Maybe he shouldn't of left Draco... Harry was finally getting warmer, but surely not happier, until Draco entered. He sank down in the chair next to him, still looking extremely miserable. Harry sighed. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head from left to right. "You wanna tell me whats the matter?" Once again, Draco shook his head. Then something hit him. He couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't live hiding his love. Not anymore. So he finally spoke. "But there is something I want to show... Well, do," and with that, Draco leaned over, onto Harry and locked his lips onto Harry's. It seemed to last forever. It seemed they were spilling a million secrets, but only just letting out one. The same one. Harry slowly dragged his hands up Draco's arms, to his shoulders, where he pulled him ever closer. Draco's body arched, enjoying every moment. Harry felt as if Draco was reviving him, after death. He felt so good. He felt so alive. He felt so happy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After sharing a kiss like that, neither of them went to bed. Instead, they slept on that very sofa, Draco rested on top of Harry. Harry was forced to wake, when Draco repeatedly kept shaking him, whispering: 'Harry, get up'. When Harry's eyes got into focus, what he saw was all the Slytherins crowded round. all of them grinning, not including Pansy who had tears running down her face. Both Draco and Harry had slept in, so it was lucky it was a Saturday. At breakfast, the Slytherins wouldn't leave Draco or Harry alone. It was nice of them, that they were being so supportive. None of the other houses knew what was going on, and all were eager to know. This was very easy to tell, as they kept leaning over. Emerald met diamond, and to let all the school know, they collapsed on one another, lips tightly shut over the other boys...  
  
* * * * * * 


End file.
